


Tight

by jasmasson



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no fuckin’ need for it,” Connor said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/gifts).



***

“There’s no fuckin’ need for it,” Connor said.

“Uhn... No need for what?” Murph said, after it became clear that Connor wasn’t going to move his hand anymore without a response.

“For him to keep fuckin’ touching you.”

Murphy blinked up at Connor. Connor was staring down at him with dark eyes, hand stilled on Murphy’s cock.

“What?” Murphy said, sex-stupid. “Who?”

“Who?” Connor repeated, looking even less happy. “Rocco, who the fuck else is touching you?”

Murphy huffed out a surprised laugh. 

“No one, you fucker. Not even you,” he said with a deliberate roll of his hips to get Connor’s hand moving again.

Connor just tightened his hand though, and Murphy gasped.

“You’re sure?”

“Fuck you,” Murphy said, strangled.

Connor stared down at him, and apparently whatever he saw was enough to make him relax a little.

“Good,” Connor said, starting to look pleased.

Murphy reached up and half-heartedly punched the smug fucker on the arm.

“Good,” Connor repeated, and now he started to move his hand again, slowly. “No one else should fucking touch you. No one else should ever see you like this. Fuck, Murph. You look so...”

What Murphy looked like was apparently indescribable, because Connor didn’t continue, just started pumping Murphy’s cock again.

Murphy arched his back in response, and he barely heard Connor groan over his own gasp.

Murphy sucked in a breath and Connor pushed his legs further apart with his hips and started pressing his cock in.

Connor felt too big, and too dry, and it was too fucking tight for anything in Murphy’s body other than Connor – too fucking tight for anything else in Murphy’s fucking _life_ other than Connor.

“Mine,” Connor whispered against his ear, and Murphy came.

***


End file.
